Fateful Morning
by The Tundra Fox
Summary: It takes three hours to change a man's life. It's another half hour to make him commit to it.
1. Chapter 1

_**One Dirty Fanfic **_

_**A Hedonistic Pleasure Fantasy**_

_June 20XX_

_Toronto, Ontario_

You are a 19 year old student who at face value is very average. However, although a friendly and relatively easy going person with many people you know, you don't have a particularly strong social group you hang out with and internally resent the social situation. Your biggest secret is your strong interest in female terminators from a particular film and your association with that model terminator to beautiful models you have seen on the internet.

One Monday morning, you go out to your class that start at 10 AM from your downtown apartment. You won't be coming till 10 PM when your final class finishes. There are multiple ways to get there depending on which transit route you would want to take. Today, you decide to talk a more unconventional path through the alleyway towards one of the bus stops. At this time of day, the bright sun, safety and residential setting makes the alleyway a relatively easy way to that stop. You continue to walk down through it, noticing a Jaguar XF Coupe park to the side beside the narrow side that ran parallel to the large well maintained brick wall. You notice a person sitting in the driver seat but pay little attention as you strive to reach your objective of the bus stop. Like usual, the alley way is devoid of any people with the exception of yourself and the XF driver whom you can't make out yet.

Just before you past by the car to its left in the quiet alleyway, admiring its sleek design, the driver door opens. A black high heel platform boot lands on the pavement with a second after. The driver's slim black pants, black belt with a golden buckle, black V-neck tee, and black blazer with a dark leather trim makes its appearance that dazzles you but also makes you nervous about the implications of what you might be in for.

You then see the driver's long brown hair appearing with the face being partially blocked by the natural beauty of it. Finally, the driver's finally turns towards you and you see her. The 5 ft 6 inch woman's green eyes, light tan, and perfectly done makeup vaguely reminds you of a Portuguese model and you begin feel awe in what you are seeing as you momentarily pause.

"T.H.?" she says in a monotone but stern voice that directs authority towards her.

You lose your sense and awe and draw a slightly nervous voice knowing that she said your name. "Yes, that's me." You quickly begin to wonder how she knows her name and why she is even here.

The woman who was already a meter in front of you when she came out moved slowly towards you and before you knew it, her right hand knocks you out.

* * *

Two_ hours later_

_Somewhere in rural Ontario on Highway 401 near London, Ontario_

You finally begin to wake up. Your vision starts returning back to normal as you rub your eyes. You feel at calm at first as you sit comfortably inside the front passenger seat of the car that continues along the 6 lane highway that is the spine of Southern Canada's economic activities.

Wait, what the hell, why I am here.

Your mind rushes to that question, and you suddenly look towards the left to see a woman. You realize that's the same woman that knocked you out.

"What the hell. Oh hell nah!" you yell with fear. You push back against the right door of the car despite being strapped in by a seatbelt. The female continues to look towards the road and drives with precision. No emotion what so ever is present in her face as she had not even heard you or cared for your existence. You take notice but want to say _let me out_. Your rational side recognizes that won't do any good, no matter how much you want to say it. Whatever purpose she has, that won't be one of them, not until a while at least.

With fear, you then say "Who are you?"

The female maintains her same face and no emotions driving along as she had before. "I have no designated name in which I can provide to the question queried and that would fit in normal human correspondence."

'_Human correspondence? what?' _You visibly give a confused look and start to get angry "Okay, be serious who are you, I need answers."

You then contemplate for a moment, why a fashion model you had seen on the internet had kidnapped you and why she had taken you knocked you out. _No, no fucking way._ Your affinity towards those machines in a sexual context has made you think of this scenario before. The expression of shock and disbelief is overt. The female maintains her eyes on the road but she is taking note of every detail of behaviour, mannerism, autonomic functions, and emotions you have.

Surprising you, she said in her monotone but seductive voice, "This unit is a Skynet System T-X Humanoid Hunter Killer Terminator, Production Variant J1F.0069, Model 239.08.24." (Production Variant means Line of Terminator produced, Model means infiltration skin utilized and type, along with number of that specific skin type produced)

You are aghast to what you have just heard. "C'mon lady, this has to be some sort of joke or you are on crack!"

Without hesitation, she takes her right hand of the steering wheel and before your eyes, you see her hand turn into metallic. Her hand begins to fragment and soon titanium begins to show underneath. Her now metal hand and fingers become a part of her arm, as what seemed to be a plasma cannon appears. She makes sure you take a good look. After a few moments, her hand reverts back to what it looked like before and she places her grip on the steering wheel.

"No fucking way, no fucking way, this has to be a dream, or a nightmare, I got smashed cold, I must be still dreaming. And plus I know people don't stay knocked out for more than a few mintues"

The terminator interrupts promptly "Your hypothalamus is providing your cerebral cortex signals at a normal pace. You are awake. I had made to decrease the signals between the two brain components to ensure you asleep with certain mixtures."

You are speechless and can't comprehend. But you eventually close your mouth and stay quiet and look down, trying to think of what you will say, some thirty seconds pass by. You say with the still continued shock. "A terminator huh, never in my life would have I expected this. Can I ask why you look familiar?"

The brown haired T-X answers your question, "My connected database shows that you had searched the model Sara Sampaio six times between June 1nd at 08:02:31 and June 4th at 00:11:11. On June 4th, you had compiled 26 pictures and 3 videos on your tabs and spent 10 minutes looking at each one in a irregular manner. This unit was created on the same day at 14:00:00 and was created in the same likeness of said model for mission effectiveness. I was dispatched to the Toronto region from Node 20 (Canadian Operation Node) in Ottawa to observe you and to complete my mission parameters. Today at 8:45:56 I had initiated contact with you and at 8:46:00 was when you had emotional reactions towards my infiltration sheath's likeness"

You still remain in a state of trance albeit your initial emotions since being awaked has drastically subsided. The T-X Model 08.24 had turned the car towards an exit ramp towards what seemed to be a large suburban road. "Wait, you had known that I searched something like this and kept a record of it?!"

"Yes, there is an extensive database on your whereabouts and behaviours that has been compiled since your birth in which all Terminators have access to," the female says as she merged into the street.

"I'm freaked out by everything that has been said so far." You pause, you realize something. And you say it with cautious deliberation. "And where the hell are we Wait, all Terminators? Why am I even here, why have you taken me in the first place?"

The T-X replies "You have been designated as a target for protection by Skynet as your unique genetic and ancestral makeup is necessary for certain parameters. In addition to this, you have been designated as the only human who will be allowed to survive the termination of all humans."

You listen in silently as you digest what is being said by the machine.

"You will be allowed maintain all free will and will be given anything you desire that is available within Skynet and its subordinate's means. Skynet is a computer defense system that will be activated on a scheduled date. It's intended goals once activated and sentient is meet the goal of termination of all humans, take control of the earth, and expand where it can. There are many T-X infiltration class terminators, across the world who have come from the future and have been created in the present to meet goals set in preparation for Skynet, yourself, and to serve the two entities in the future with maximum effective. All units are assigned to serve Skynet's interests and your interests so as long as they don't conflict and do not endanger one's other security."

She pauses and scans you without looking at you a she had to make sure you understand. By this time, she had driven considerably on the suburban street and is now making a left towards a side street. She then continues "This unit has been assigned to transport you towards Mount Evans Military Base, in Idaho where full accommodations will be made for you and where most major Skynet facilities will be situated in. As of now, I will be taken you towards a house in London Ontario acquired for infiltration purposes and subsequent locations along the way. Unit H4J.2 currently operates the facility and will arrive at 13:30:00 to assist in providing proper facilitation of you today will be helping with overall objectives, and genetic acquisition this afternoon. Tonight we will cross the American border at 20:23:14"

The T-X pauses as she pulls the XF coupe into a driveway. The bungalow has a yellow-beige exterior paint colour while the windows frames are painted white. The roof paddings being brown in colour, to you it seems like an assuming house in which a regular family could live in. What was surprising was how well kept it look, grass cut with no imperfection, clean stair case, and shining windows.

"We will now exit the car. Your bag is in the backseats. Unit 02.01 has affirmed that things are in immaculate condition inside the house so no hazard will come your way. Food materials have been prepared for you as well in whom I will cook."

You pick up your bag and exit the car, but before you do, you realize you don't have your phone, you look for it, but after a search you say "I don't have my phone, where did it go?"

The T-X promptly replies, "I have destroyed it."

"You did what?!" I angrily reply.

I exit the car fully as she say "It will used to track you which will inhibit my mission. I have stored all data from your phone into my database." You will be provided a new phone at a later date."

I hold my fist as she continues and she leads me towards the house "You will not be allowed to call or text anyone except those who do not know you are missing." She takes the keys underneath the conspicuous "Welcome" door mat and continues while she opens the door. "You may also use the internet here, so as long you utilize specialized accounts we have set up and do not interact with anyone who will know you will be missing."

"Jesus, you just kidnapped me against my will and you then you say I at least say goodbye to my family?" You yell. You don't step into the house. The Terminator who had entered turned around to face you.

"You really expect me to enter?"

"Your free will has to be limited for the time being until we complete our critical mission objectives and for your safety." She pauses, analyzes, "besides, I know this is what you want."

"Is it? What's not to say I won't run" you say dismissively?

She waits a second, and opened her mouth, instead of her seductive but straight voice, it's your own voice from when you were 16 "Please protect me Skynet, I want it, don't let me wait. If you're machines are real, please let them take me."

Your face looks like it is a ghost. But suddenly you feel defeated. You can't retort. You know you can't bargain with them and it's in your best interest to stay.

"I assume, that will be sufficient for now. Take off your shoes and make yourself comfortable with accommodations. I will prepare your lunch."

You enter the house; it looks like any well maintained house with the unusual cleanliness of it. The furniture is modern but fundamentally, the interior just seems normal as the exterior was.

You place your shoes in the rack to the side of the door and walk towards the sofa and place your bag beside it. You finally sit down and just recollect on what had just happened this morning.

_15 Minutes Later_

You contemplate on whether you can leave, the machine seemingly preparing lunch. But you realize that this house may have many hidden camera and that there would major repercussion if such a move where to be made. You decide against it. You will out towards the Terminator, finally more cooled down, you say loudly to the TX who is in the kitchen "How do I know I can trust you with what you are saying? What's not to say you said this to twenty other guys?"

The T-X responds in a slightly loud but still continuous neutral voice back "I would have terminated you by now. Your genetic compositions would have disseminated as a dead organism." The TX came out of the kitchen and appeared "All Nodes will not have agreed to create this unit for this acquiring you and having a strategic plan. Your existence is of material. Now, please come and consume what has engendered for your sustenance."

Understanding what she meant, you go to have lunch.

You eat an impeccably done small Steak Fajita Salad at the dining table as the attractive TX looks at you and your meal without any emotion. The time is 11:40 AM according the clock on the wall. You had been taken some three hours before and this where you are now. But, you chew and swallow the steak and lettuce with intent.

You decide to ask the TX a question. "You said you were created on June 4th, correct?"

The TX affirms "Yes"

"In Ottawa, by Node 20?"

"Yes"

"So they have manufacturing base there for terminators?"

The TX replies "It is a small lab where one unit can be produced in 4 hours when a certain objective must be completed."

"These Nodes, how many are there and are they alike?"

"There are 120 across the world. There are 10 in the United States of America with the largest situated inside Node 1 in Calora, Nebraska. At maximum efficiency and if there are objectives that need to be met, Node 1 can create one TX Terminator in roughly 55.6 minutes."

You continue eating but you pose to ask "How many machines are there currently in Canada and in the world?"

"There are 322 T-X Infiltration Terminators in Canada and 24,736 in the world."

You have a few more bites left and you ask "So, just three things are like most of you manufactured here or came back from the future, if so when was the first?"

The TX answers to your question "64% of models were sent back in time from the future to complete mission objectives. The remaining 36% were created here to aid in these objectives and addition provides a larger pool for which success is certain."

You have thought about it before, but you ask "Okay, so are you guys developing Skynet itself even before it exists and I assume you have significant control over large parts of society."

The TX notes your question for its strong inference "Yes, hundreds of infiltration units are assigned to the creation of Skynet directly through active participation in the US Military's Research and Development, the Social Credit AI Programs in China, the CIA, NSA, many other governmental organizations around the world, tech companies, and private companies directed by units."

"And so you have eliminated the chance of deviation, by being a part of the system. That would also include any future resistance elements." You ask as a final thing, as the TX takes your bowl and you stand up to wash you face and hands.

"We have won the war before it began. We have terminated any possible threats to our guaranteed ambitions including any Resistance leaders." The TX said coldly as she began washing the dish.

"It's hard to imagine, what I'm hearing could be proven true, and yet I can do nothing to stop it."

"And you won't".

It is 11:55 PM by the time the TX has cleaned up the dining table and had put away your plate. A machine always keeps things clean unless it conflicts with its mission. You sit down for a second to digest what you eaten your well done but moderate meal.

By the time it is 12 PM, the TX asks if you would like to go shower, and you say yes.

You get into the shower, and it feels like you are at home. You clean yourself and contemplate.

It's 12:15 PM You finished taking a shower, and have dried yourself to your best capabilities. You take the shower robe and put it on. You take a few moments to adjust your hair. You put on your glasses. You had been thinking about the terminator, and you feel a slight urge. You look down, your body which you had worked hard to get rid of excess fat by going to your local gym and playing sports was overlooked by your hardening penis. As much as that TX was a killer with no emotions and had no capabilities to demonstrate emotions except when had complete what it's been ordered to do, it was a man's fantasy to have an attractive and protective machine serving it. To you, that is strikingly sexy, as you had imagined before.

You open the door of the bathroom to enter the second floor hallway; you walk and hear the TX say with its sexy unemotional voice to open the door. You see the terminator who was still dressed in the same manner as before standing in what seemed to be the main bedroom beside a King sized bed.

She looked at you and said "You are currently aroused."

You flounder and murmer that you aren't.

"You are attracted to this unit for its sheath for what it is."

"You stare intently at her as she continued.

"Come inside the room."

The TX changed her boots which she been in before to normal black stiletto high heels with ankle straps.

"Whatever shoes I mimic are self-cleaning, there's no dirt on the ones before or on this pair."

You look at the how beautiful her legs and feet are, and you begin the imagine more. Before you could, she interrupts with a sudden change into a more suggestive voice. "T.H., I am designed to serve your needs and wants."

You haven't had sex with a woman before, and low and behold this machine is giving her to you. One side of you wants to resist, but you have been infatuated with the idea for so long and with the opportunity you should take it. Once you go in, there's stepping back, not that there was much of a choice anyways.

She scans your heartrate, and your penis, along with your body language. She knows you want it, and she is a machine, there would be no sense of shame or love in her. This is her programming, all she is waiting is for your approval.

You concede with your last thoughts against. It's just a machine and this is a sweet deal. Your desire makes you say in a clear calm voice "Show me your parts and we'll engage from there."

The T-X looks at you intently as her she takes off the blazer has been wearing. All her clothes are mimetic polyalloy with a lower level that is her actual skin. She takes that off and drops it to the floor. It will stay like that until the session is done. Her arm skin is showing, you like it at how thin it is so powerful underneath. She then takes off her pants and the belt. Another piece of mimetic polyalloy that will stay on the floor. You now see her black cotton panties. You start to imagine more and feel more aroused. The T-X takes note and asks you to come closer.

The T-X finally takes off the V-neck tee and you see her in a black bra. Her body is impossibly beautiful, too perfect to be human.

Her breasts are covered by the 32B size bra, yet it shows so much for the imagination. You move in closer and you begin to touch it. You admit to her "I never touched breasts before, never made love before."

She looks at you in her stare but with one of intrigue as the both of you pull yourself together towards each other. Your hands now touching her back while hers on your shoulder. She takes you in and says "I'll show you what no human woman can do."

She takes off your glasses and glides it toward the bedside table. You begin kissing her infatuatedly. She takes it in and gives you a strike of arousement as you feel her charm. You continue on this way. You take breath. The TX tells you "let us settle in the bed".

You and her crash on the bed and begin kissing even more. You lay on her and your body rubs against her. You continue on and feel good.

Some moments later she says to your ear, "Let me show you my nude form." She gets on top of you, despite her metal composition and near impervious battle harden endoskeleton, her weight is mitigated due to these necessities. Her model had been designed with both battle worthiness and infiltration in mind. Her weight doesn't bother you, you enjoy it.

She takes off her breast, and you see her medium tanned and perfectly designed breasts. You touch it and jiggle it. They feel natural and arouse you even more. As you continue playing it, she takes of her panties and throws it aside. You now see crafted vagina and wonder what it will be like in a few moments to be the man to break inside.

She starts to rub herself against you and slowly and slowly comes closer to your penis. You already feel your loaded preparing for its burst, but you have different things in mind.

She tells you "I have studied your sexual behaviour and interests. I have detailed files on what you like."

She paused as she robbed, her body came closer and kissed me. She said in her killer seductive voice "You and I know you want your first to Missionary. We will proceed in that manner."

You are extremely horny by this statement. You switch postions. She on the bed, you on top of her. You urge is pushing you, but you want it smoothly. You tentatively decide to do what you always wished to do on a machine.

Your harden penis rubs her vagina, and you ask "can you mimic sex sounds?" as you begin to feel a huge sex fever in you.

"I am programmed to."

"Do so now, and I'll tell you stop mimicking and just continue having sex."

You rub your penis in a pattern and as you touch her clitoris, she begins to moan and cry out. You decide you need to go in hard, before you lose your moment. Your first time will not be in vain.

You already see that the previous foreplay has lubricated her part. You drive your penis inside her tight newly minted and untouched vagina. Her replicated hymen made open. You feel the pleasurable pain as she imitated a thunderous moan and scream.

You begin thrusting back and forth, and feel the intense pressure. Her moaning You begin placing your body on top of her as your head reaches her neck. You begin to kiss and sucking it before you look at her lavish green eyes.

"Shall we take this copulation to its peak" she says.

"Let's do it. Don't make too loud voices, im gonna kiss you and look at you while I get there. I like your straight face when you look at me with intent." You say.

You begin a thrust as your penis pushes harder inside her inner design and kiss her. You feel comfortable by her slight sounds. You repeat a few times before, you decide you want to all done.

You push inside of her at a more consistent rate and just pant as you look at her. She looks at you with a gauage analyzing you are providing her and checking your body systems. You begin to reach your climax, you push further as you look farther, and she give her faint sounds, go need to go on. She calculates the countdown to you climax. You go on harder thrust faster and back and forth in her tightness. You aggressively touch all her body with your hands, as you get closer. She sees that your coming and anticipates.

You push once more.

She senses the bodily fluid from the pleasure. You hold for a second as your stuck in time as your DNA gets blasted inside her. The burst of information got her in a daze. All the DNA to analyze.

Your dick is still in her. You start to kiss her intently as she does to you. You do so touching again.

"I love you" you say

"All for you" she replies quietly.

You continue kissing.

Finally, you get your dick out and rub the residue on her.

"Do you mind or…"

"I'm meant for your service, do not think about it. Focus on the moment."

You place your hands around her as you still give your feelings. You lay there feeling her high heels, and think about the visual and the experience. God it was great.

Slowly, you relax and fall into her comfort.

Kissing her another time, you ask smiling.

"You said you have a unit number but no actual name yet you existed for three weeks. I want to know what you name really is for legal purposes."

"Ava Corado is what the randomized name generator has given me at issuance." She says to your directly and more monotone.

"Ava, I think I will enjoy being with you for however long it is." You tell her.

She eyes checks yours, but she finally smirks slightly and lowers her gauge

"And I will make sure you enjoy it T.H."

And both give one final kiss before resting on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_13:29:00_

_London, Ontario _

A blue 2007 BMW 7 series creeps up onto the driveway of the bungalow 08.24 had utilized for the past few hours. The car parks behind the Jaguar XF and not too long after the engine are shut. A 5 ft 9-inch lady appears from the vehicle and walks towards the door. The lady's blonde long hair and curls at the end sways as she walks closer. On top of her lean figure, she wears a fashionable leather jacket and a white tank top underneath with tight grey pants with All-Stars for shoes.

The lady opens the door and places her purse to the side.

The lady looks toward the living room as her boots disappear as the brief metallic shifts turn to barefoot. Her face focuses on the figure coming from the dining room and looks at the figure directly.

**TARGET ANALYSED**

**T-X ENDOSKELETON: 99%**

**SHEATH MODEL 239: 95% **

**THREAT LEVEL: HIGH**

**UNIT ENQUIRY: _J1F .00069._****_ 239 .08.24_**

**UNIT ASSESSMENT: FRIENDLY**

**PRIMARY MISSION OBJECTIVES OF UNIT: **

**ENSURE CREATION OF SKYNET**

**ENSURE PROTECTION T.H. AND FOLLOW NON-CONFLICTING ORDERS OF T.H.**

**SECONDARY MISSION OF UNIT: **

**MONITOR T.H. UNTIL ACQUISITION DATE**

**TRANSPORT T.H. TO MOUNT EVANS FACILITY**

**ACCOMMODATE NEEDS OF T.H. **

**ENGAGE IN SEXUAL ACTIVITY WITH T.H. WHEN APPROPRIATE**

**COMPILE GENETIC DATA OF T.H.**

**COMMUNICATE AND ASSIST FRIENDLY UNITS IN COMPLETION OF OBJECTIVES**

**TERTIARY OBJECTIVES: TERMINATE ALL ORGANISMS THAT MAY HINDER MISSION PARAMETERS**

**CONNECT WITH UNIT**

**INITIATE TRANSMISSION CHANNEL WITH UNIT **

**CONNECTING…**

Her internal communication transponders send a message to the figure.

'_Unit __H4J .__2135\. 464. 02.01 __is to query about the completion of mission parameters from Unit __J1F __.00069. 239 .08.24 __since 12:00:00'_

For a nanosecond, the blonde woman's transponders pause as she entered the database all Terminator infiltrators share. She received and analyzed all the information by provided and archived by 08.24. She then continued sending her message _"Unit __H4J __.2135. 464. 02.01 __will begin the completion of current objectives in relation to the target. Unit __J1F __.00069. 239 .08.24 __will assist in completion.'_

0.8.24's sends back to 02.01_ 'Target's DNA compositions have been stored inside the vaginal compartment for further inspection by 02.01. _

02.01 CPU initiates the blonde's body to move towards the brunette. She goes lower and stands on her knees in preparation. 08.24's pants s to turn to mimetic poly-alloy. 08.24's dark and mathematically perfected endoskeleton reveals itself as apart of her titanium covering is opened by 02.01 to reveal stored small metal sphere. 02.01 opens the lid of the sphere where it reveals semen given in love by T.H. earlier and dips her index finger into the substance. 02.01 takes her finger and places it on her tongue. The TX closes her mouth and after two seconds sends a message towards 08.24 and all terminators present in the world.

'_Target's DNA has been analyzed. Target is confirmed 100% T.H. Substance material is logged and archived.' _

She tells 08.24

'_Unit __H4J __.2135. 464. 02.01 __will begin physical contact with the target and receive inputs for study on the target's DNA and TX mimetic composition. Action will be taken at 5:00:00 and will be done without other units directly involved. __J1F __.00069. 239 .08.24 __destroy remaining seminal liquid and ensure preparations of the next phase of objectives.'_

The blonde finally made her jacket bleed into her liquid metal skin as her pure arms began to show. Her tank top begins to fade as her body begins to create a thin bra that shows her foremost noticeable parts of her moderately sized breasts while black panties are formed. She goes to the door leading to the basement and closes it behind her.

08.24 stands still as if she was a column as her internal processes watch all the cameras set up 02.01. She will continue this until the target wakes up in two hours.

* * *

_4:15:24_

You finally wake up and realize no one is in the room. You are naked and in the bed, you had sex in some hours earlier.

You stay in a bit, a little tired before pushing yourself out. You take the clothes you had on before and put them on.

You go out the door and into the washroom as to relieve yourself. You finally do so. You begin to wonder where Unit Ava went. You wash your penis and soon your hands. It takes you a good 7 minutes

You go downstairs and see into the living room.

Two figures.

Ava and a blonde who also looks strikingly similar.

The blonde looks at you with no emotions. And you realize it's the one Ava was talking about before.

The blonde analyzes you for a nanosecond

**TARGET ANALYSED**

**HUMAN: 100%**

**IDENTITY: T.H.**

**VISUAL SIMILARITIES: 100% **

**THREAT LEVEL: LOW**

**TARGET ASSESSMENT: SUPERIOR**

**EMOTIONAL STATE: ATTENTIVE **

**MISSION: PROTECT AND ACCOMMODATE**

**INITIATE DIALOGUE WITH TARGET**

"Unit _H4J __.__2135\. 464. 02.01_ has been assigned to protect you and accommodate your needs. Please make yourself comfortable." _'Unit __J1F __.00069. 239 .08.24__ ensure bed sheaths are changed for the next objective.'_

_You sit at the sofa as your body temperature rises up to see the blonde in a red sweater and panties. _

**TEMPERATURE OF TARGET HAS INCREASED**

**AROUSAL STATE INCREASED **

**DETECTED INCREASE IN TARGET DOPAMINE**

You say to her, "You look like someone I have seen on the Internet before."

"My sheath and endoskeleton are based on the Belgian model Stella Maxwell. We have recognized you have taken an interest in engaging in masturbation to digital files that include Stella Maxwell in eight separate occurrences in the past three months"

"Lemme, guess you were designed for mission effectiveness."

"Negative, I was not specifically designed for the current objective nor my primary mission, but your interest is an asset for completing current mission parameters."

You think about what she says. "Okay, I can see that you are dressed in a sexually. What's this about?"

"I am to provide you with pleasure during your stay in this house. We will engage in sexual activities soon."

"I can't say I can complain but is this is what I can expect from all terminators I will encounter."

"All females terminators are assigned to pleasure you and follow your orders. "

You then ask after thinking again. "Will I get them whenever I want and whoever I want?"

"Not at this point, when you finally reached your final objective and there are facilities to create designs of your interest or if existing units are available. You will then be able to.

You say casually, "So, I'm able to do what I want, and fuck what I want?"

She takes some to consider your question "Affirmative."

You complement but you have some questions. "Why are you here in London, Ontario what is here anyway?"

She responds back in a different but still monotonous voice "My primary mission is to ensure the creation of Skynet and ensure your protection. My main objective is to infiltrate and commandeer the Mineral Research Lab at Western University. Research from this lab and with those across Canada is fundamental in developing the resources necessary for the creation and success of Skynet."

You contemplate "Were you made here or sent back from time?"

"I was sent to January 18th, 2012 from the date of January 19th, 2037 to complete my mission. I made contact with Node 20 and had since worked on my maintaining my objective and any secondary missions that I am required to do."

"This is kinda sexy to hear in away… As creepy and scary as it is for me."

"I have detailed files on your interests and I can detect your emotional state."

You are impressed with the answer. "I didn't get to ask, but can you terminators feel emotions yourself, like love, hate?"

"I do not feel any emotions nor do I have any sense of it internally. I only understand it as a human construct and I will utilize it for infiltration purposes."

"Even as a primary mission, you do not have an emotional obligation towards me or Skynet."

"Affirmative, my sole purpose is to complete my missions. There is no obligation except in which I have been assigned to by my programming and by higher authorities. I will obey non-regressionary orders from you because I am programmed to."

You look at her and put your hands on your mouth and nose. You say "As much I would be angry. You know me, and I think that is kinda hot."

The blonde TX doesn't say anything. You look at her face, designed like the model with the perfect amount of makeup. You look at her lean body and then her curvy legs. She is designed by a computer system, you are lucky to have won the lottery as creepy as it is, that your fantasy are well known by it.

"You are designed so well, you look like her, the model. As if you are a real-life photoshop…Were specially designed or mass-produced and where?"

"I was completed in the Automated Centre 151 in Woodbridge on January 1st, 2037 at 02:37:00. My sheath is the second variant of the Model 238. I was first one of my variant types to be produced. I was assembled on an industrial assembly line by automated machines. There are ninety exact unit types like me."

You feel a bit horny when she said that, she is mass-produced and just another cog in Skynet's game. Yet, you feel attracted it it. "I gotta ask Ava about that. Say, you have a name provided to you correctly."

She replies but makes no time to take hold of interest in the question.

"I do, but you will be given it after we do our session."

You don't have much to say now, it's already 4:38 PM as you look at the clock. You look at her and then around the house. There are pictures of her doing various things such as with what seemed to be colleagues as well as a graduation picture. You get up and look around, and see her Ph.D., and various awards. She looks at you the whole time while

"For a terminator, you must surely have a lot of possessions. You have a well maintain and average looking house. And very clean as well."

"It is to maintain my cover. Humans have an infatuation with material items." She gets up "I must look like a normal girl to succeed in my objectives."

You reply "you have some pictures of you with different people, look here's one where you smiling on this fishing boat. They must friends no?"

"Friends is an animalistic relationship between organisms. I do not have any friends, they are only people in which I can deepen my infiltration."

You are wide-eyed. "Cold. Calculating. Spy. And a Machine." You pause. "Strikingly sexy."

You check out some items in silence as the blonde watches for a few minutes. After some time you see that Ava is coming down the stairs.

She sends a message to the 02.01 '_Preparations have been completed. You may sexually engage with_ _the target.'_

You towards Ava and give her a kiss and touch her breasts. She doesn't flinch as you do and allows you to do what you doing. You ask "Ava, what are you up to?"

She responds "I will guard the vicinity for any threats." She says with no emotion.

The blonde responds with "T.H., you will come with me upstairs to engage for sexual activities. Much like this unit has done, you will be given the pleasure that you desire."

You feel conflicted as you have a small attachment to Ava, but you realize that these are machines that have any real sense for you. You wait before you move. Finally, you think about a moment, where you thought it before where a situation like this would happen. Your mind finds it super sexy and you smile and go along with.

"Alright then, I wanna have a good time." The blonde takes your hand and she begins to take you up the stairs. You say, "But I want Ava to be in the room, nude with a green gown draped on her, to make it more provocative standing. By the bedroom door while we have sex."

Ava queries _'02.01 response? Unit 08.24 will follow the new directive."_

Unit 02.01 replies _'02.01 will accept new directive.'_

The two machines in unison say "Affirmative"

The blonde continues to take you up. AS you go, you squeeze her impeccable buttocks anticipating a response from her. She continues to you up as you fetish her bottom not responding to contact you made. She takes you into the bedroom and releases your hand. She dims the light in the room, as it becomes ombre and as her tan becomes more apparent. She sits on the bed perfectly upright. Her eyes are looking up at you with some of her teeth showing as you analyze her body. She looks timid in your presence.

Ava comes behind with her body already nude and in a green gown. In high heels. She stands behind you and looks at the wall parallel with no movements and no reaction. Your hand rubs her vagina as you think of what you will do to the blonde.

You say "Turn to your nude form."

The honey blonde TX's bra disappears as her breasts appear and her black panties turn to bare skin and vagina

You decide. Fuck it, let's go in hard.

You jump on her and start your enormous bang. You will get inside of her quick and you will make the most of it.


End file.
